Saint Seiya: El inicio del destino
by ElizabethComstockXD
Summary: Cuentan que existen hombres valientes guerreros de la justicia que protegen a la diosa Athena que renace cada 200 años. Este es el inicio de su destino en el siglo XIV


Este fic fue pensado al leer un poco de mitogia, ver Saint Seiya tanto el clasico como Lost Canvas, es una idea que llevo en mente desde hace meses

Basado en Saint Seiya de Kurumada, en sus personajes como tanto personajes hechos por mi

Capítulo 1: Una nueva era

Serían más allá de la madrugada, un pequeño niño de 5años tan cerca de sus 6años, caminaba ala entrada, en brazos llevaba una niña recién nacida que lloraba, este chico sin notarlo estaba en las afueras del Santuario, su ropa esta algo quemada y su piel con pequeñas quemaduras, su cabello era castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. Aries que recién llegaba luego de un día agotador en Jamir y que había de paso ayudado a rescatar niños de un orfanato en llamas pudo verlo, corrió rápido asocorrer al niño pudo mirar que era de ese Incendio del orfanato del pueblo, esto lo sabía por sus rasgos

-Niño, ¿estas bien?- preguntó alarmado el lemuriano

-Prote.. teja ami hermana...- susurró el niño cansado, mientras Aries se percató de la bebé que ahora estaba calmada y tomó a ambos en brazos para dirigirse ala recámara del patriarca, se preguntaba como un niño tan pequeño pudo escapar y traer una recién nacida con él. Luego de subir tantos escalones, teniendo el poder de transportarse el mandato de Athena en forma divina había dicho que acausa del enemigo estaba prohibido, pudo llegar ante el sumo sacerdote, el primer sobreviviente del ejército de Athena antes de volverse humana, este tenía el cabello gris pareciendo un hombre de avanzada edad que estaba en el trono pero al ver al caballero se puso de pie sorprendido esto se sabía porque aún con el casco podía notarse.

-Buenas noches señor patriarca encontré sobrevivientes del incendio- mirando al niño

-Es un muchacho y un bebé- caminó hasta ellos -Dejame ayudarte- se ofreció el anciano al tomar ala pequeña la cual empezó abrillar demostrando un inmenso cosmos mientras sonreía con inocente.

El patriarca así entendió que la niña era la diosa de la Guerra

-Athena-sama.. - exclamó el sumo sacerdote, lo cual dejo sorpresa en Aries.

-¿Realmente es ella?..- preguntó

Ante eso el respondió:

-Si, así es-

-Señor, y el niño?- cuestionó preocupado

-Se quedara, es el hermano de la pequeña Athena después de todo-

Paso el resto de la noche hasta que el niño se despertó, pudo observar que era un templo por paredes de mármol y su visible estructura, se levantó de un salto al no ver a su hermana asu lado o cerca suyo antes de salir pudo ver al mismo caballero anterior en la salida aunque ahora sin su armadura

-Mi hermana dónde esta?- preguntó

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por ella. Cual es tu nombre?- dijo tranquilo

-M-Me llamó Tadeo... señor- respondió algo calmado

-Como pudiste sobrevivir al incendio?- cuestionó nuevamente

-No me creerá- desvío la mirada el chico

-Aqui no es nada de lo que parece así que puedes decirlo- comentó el lemuriano

-Bien señor, una luz dorada cubrió mi cuerpo, me aterre más de lo que estaba mucho al ver detrás mío un león del mismo color- afirmó el chico- Pero no importaba, tome ami hermana en brazos al ver llamas en ese cuarto donde solo nosotros estábamos y golpeé la pared con fuerza para destrozarla uego de eso salí de ahí para rondar por este lugar-finalizó con claridad, no parecía hablar como un niño de su edad

El caballero dorado se quedo sorprendido tanto por su adecuado vocabulario como de ese poder, ese niño tenía un cosmos y era dorado

-Puedo ir aver ami hermana?- miró al santo algo suplicante

-Claro- dio unos pasos para salir del lugar siguiéndole Tadeo por detrás.

Tadeo observaba los templos algo impresionado, algunos estaban aún vacios.

-Como se llama usted?- era curioso no haberlo preguntado antes

-Yamato... Yamato de Aries- dijo en tono calmado.

"¿Aries?" Se preguntaba sin entender.

Hastaque llegó al templo de Leo que estaba sin guardián aún, Tadeo observaba alos leones eran tan familiares para el que todo el camino restante quedó pensativo.

Ya en el recinto Yamato pudo ver avarias doncellas entrar junto con el, sabía el porque.

-Buen día Patriarca- saludo arrodillándose en señal de respeto

"¿Quien es este anciano?" Los ojos del pequeño quedaron fijos en el hombre

-Buen día, Aries veo que el niño esta mejor, como te llamas jovencito?-

-Tadeo, donde esta mi hermana?- ya se estaba molestando con esto

-Esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Tadeo

-Quiero verla- rogó

-Ahora no puedes pero ya lo harás- dijo nuevamente de la misma manera

El chico estaba cansado que entró en un ataque de ira que provocó que un cosmos envolviera su cuerpo, dejando perplejo a Aries y al mismo Patriarca

Yamato puso su mano en el hombro del castaño

-Tranquilo...- lo miró serio aunque por dentro estaba sin palabras por el poder. Mientras tanto el anciano fue en busca de la bebé que dormía, regresando al lugar y calmar asu hermano mayor

-Aqui esta- se inclinó para mostrarla- Ella tiene un destino especial, al igual tú-

Esto dejo una expresión de confusión en Tadeo

13años después...

Ya había pasado más de una década de la llegada de Athena y su hermano. Un joven de 19 años caminaba rumbo asu templo estaba vestido con una armadura de Oro que era la de Leo, su mirada era seria

-Tadeo, Athena nos ha llamado- gritó otro caballero alo lejos, dando media vuelta nuevamente, era el niño que hace trece años había llegado, ahora convertido en hombre. Muchas cosas se esperaban para los caballeros en esta Guerra

En el próximo capítulo...

**Se miraron cara a cara aunque es un decir pues Tadeo estaba casi un metro a distancia de Athena, si bien el lo había pedido, a veces quería oir de ella decirle esa palabras que los unía...**

**-Señor patriarca he traido información de nuestro enemigo- dijo el caballero de acuario dejando en claro al sumo sacerdote lo que quiso decir.

-Entiendo...-**

**-Athena... es hora de que dejes de batallar!- dijo aquel dios con una sonrisa**

Espero que les haya gustado, dejenme sus reviews con opiniones, críticas etc y así continuar el proyecto

Un besito


End file.
